jamal_chroniclesfandomcom-20200215-history
Jamal Chronicles Presents - "The Diamond Casino and Resort"
= Jamal Chronicles 2019 Reboot The Diamond Casino and Resort is a reboot series for Jamal Chronicles. It takes place in the middle of 2017 after the original Heists storyline but before future events such as the New Mexico Outbreak or even the Doomsday Scenario. This trilogy is also the last main storyline featuring one of the original characters Abigayle, due to conflict and or tension concerning her character and or role in the Jamal Chronicles. It's best for her character and the series to not be known for her on its legacy, this is the final series she will ever appear in as of 2019. This also includes any further continued stories of "Resident Evil Marina" as that series will also be discontinued due to a choice of deletion according to her Jamal Chronicles character Introduction Its the summer of 2017, Tyrone has been laying low for a few months since the initial heists were therefore completed. Tyrone was, for the most part, enjoying the rich criminal life and money until he was contacted by an old friend of his, Giovanni Ross - an old MC Cocaine buyer who would frequently purchase Tyrone's stock as early as 2016. Tyrone at the start of August was contacted by Gio and he wanted to show him the brand new Casino that was just opened in the richer North side of Los Angeles. Tyrone knew he had a good connection with Gio and decided it was time to truly see what the fuss and gossip about the Diamond were truly about... The Diamond Casino and Resort was finished via construction at the end of July 2017, according to Giovanni. The Diamond Casino and Resort Tyrone and his partner Jamal ventured to the Diamond Casino after a VIP invitation request was given to them by Gio, Jamal was also notified of the Casino thanks to his well-rounded friend Tyrone. The duo along with Giovanni all entered the Casino in the after-hours of darkness on a Saturday night. Gio then gave Tyrone and Jamal a grand tour of the casino, from the Horse Track racing to the many different casino-style games and bar areas that were offered at the Diamond. In the middle a giant spinning wheel game was also present, the grand prize being a brand new 2019 Bugatti Divo which was on display behind borders in the middle of the Casino. Giovanni also made it clear that he wanted the prize to feel "unique" for anyone that would have won the prized Divo which it's estimated price tag of being over 2 million dollars. After the tour was conducted Gio did lean in and state to the duo "To see him later in his private office to discuss work.." and then proceeded to leave and letting Tyrone and Jamal see the wonders of the casino on their own. A familiar "ally"... Tyrone and Jamal then headed towards the bar to get some drinks to celebrate the accomplishment of his good friend finally settling down and following his dream, when they got there Tyrone noticed something familiar at least to him. It was a woman at the bar who was drinking heavily, she was wearing a short stylized sweater and a short skirt with leggings and party boots along with several "liquid stains" on her sweater front - she turned around and started speaking to the duo. "Tyrone is that you...?" "Abi, what the hell are you doing here..." "Oh u-uh nothing, just you know enjoying the rich and luxurious lifestyle of the Diamond!" "Are you alright?" "Oh yeah of course! Just having some whiskey and vodka at the wonderful Diamond, you know they don't serve this kind of alcohol anywhere else..." "Ok then watch yourself Abigayle..." Abigayle kept on drinking heavily, the casino bartender was trying to convince her to stop but she refused and was proceeded to tap Tyrone on the shoulder while chugging a large bottle of Russian vodka before yelling at Tyrone - "THEY DON'T CALL ME A SLUTTY VAMPIRE FOR NOTHING BITCH!!!" Abigayle by this point was completely drunk and was barely even able to walk and within moments she was apprehended by the Diamond Casino Security and thrown through the main doors at the late hour, but not before screaming at the top of her lungs - "FUCK ALL OF Y'ALL I WAS GONNA SPIN THE WHEEL AND WIN THE DAMN CAR!!!" Jamal then asked Tyrone "You know her?" before Tyrone responded with "Yes, its a long story but she is someone who used to be a prominent buyer, love or hate her she was responsible for the dye packs that allowed us to open the vault at Pacific Standard and let us take the money..." "Well fuck, I didn't think that bitch would be responsible for that..." Then seemingly Gio interrupted the conversation by saying "come to my office, it's urgent"... Tyrone and Jamal then proceeded to follow Mr. Ross into his VIP Diamond office... The Diamond Connection Tyrone and Jamal entered the private VIP office that belonged to the owner of the Diamond - Giovanni, he had them relax and get comfy but not for long as unknown to the likes of Tyrone and Jamal, the very casino they were about to witness Gio explain the very problem at heart... "The Filipino Mafia or as you and Jamal might have known from previous experiences, The Tryhards well recently they tried to purchase and take full closure of the Diamond. However, obviously I refused on that offer and they seem to settle this via what they do best Tyrone..." Tyrone "So I'm assuming using explosives to scare, suicide attacks, military-grade weapons?" Jamal "Bruh, these niggas ain't nothin on us!" "It seems so Tyrone, although would you and Jamal help me out in a sense like this...?" Tyrone and Jamal looked at each other and then back at Gio and muttered strongly "Fuck yeah"... Tyrone was then explained by Gio of the origins and or explanation of the Tryhards, they were at the start in the late 90's as a drug-smuggling joint in the eastern parts of Los Angeles that eventually grew larger over time due to higher Asian populations in the city, the mafia and or gang as of now is mostly comprised of mafia heads and even higher up actual "tryhards" with different gang-related face paints, contacts and even matching black tactical gear to those of Tyrone. Tyrone then accepted the request of Gio and with the help of his longtime friend Jamal they swore to protect the Diamond from any harm from the Filipino mafia. Tyrone and Jamal then proceeded to leave the casino with fresh intent in their minds of this new enemy, however, Tyrone also knew a gang that he was very close to that would also like to see the end of the "tryhard" mafia... Vago's introduction and David That next day Tyrone and Jamal got into contact with an old friend of his and Jamal's, David Pendergrass who not only was a reputable member of the Vago's street gang - but also a good friend of Tyrone and Jamal that they worked with in the past. David was currently a prime influencer and or representative of the Vago's along with another old friend Armando Fernandez or "Rainbow" by Jamal. Tyrone and Jamal had left the casino and traveled to the southern region of Los Angeles and met up with David, Tyrone had briefly mentioned the mafia before however this time Tyrone described the mobsters as an "imminent threat", in which David completely understood and was fully obligated to help out and also contacted Armando to help out as well due to the ongoing rivalry between the Vago's and the mafia for more than a decade in the streets of LA. Tyrone Jamal David and Armando then met up at a nearby "In N Out" restaurant to discuss the plan and or outcome that had to be dealt with the mafia as the threat they were making was more than just the casino in jeopardy, but also the stake of any future money-making opportunities for the criminal lives of Tyrone, Jamal, David, Armando etc. The plan was for the team to individually take out the main leaders around the city, at different times and places until they either surrender or are forced to disband due to several factors such as fear, LAPD arrest warrants, and even dying off as a whole. Although the majority of the mafia leaders traveled in armored cars such as Bentley's or BMW's, the plan, in the end, was to intercept them, take them out and also take out any remaining higher ranking members that may be hiding or preparing to ambush the Diamond Casino at a later point. After the arrangements were set, the act was set to take place over the course of the next few days with Tyrone and Jamal intercepting long-distance targets via air support in a chopper with a gunner seat. On the opposite side Armando David and another one of Armando's friends Jose "Joecy" was also going to intercept the ground vehicles via heavy gunfire and or land transport to take out the mafia bosses. Tyrone then wished his fellow partners good luck in obtaining information and preparing for a future war, he then left the restaurant with Jamal but was then suddenly contacted by Gio, Tyrone then picked up - "Hello?" "Tyrone... please as soon as you can come to see me in my office back at the Diamond, I have some new info that you need to see - please its urgent..." "Sure no problem" Tyrone then hung up the phone and started making his way back to the Diamond. Sinister Actions... Tyrone had then made his way back to the casino and went to go meet up with Giovanni after his alarming call just a few moments ago. Tyrone had entered the V.I.P office and began to speak with him about "his "urgent issue" - Gio had then discussed the already growing issue of the Tryhard Mafia however this time he has something even more interesting to show to Tyrone, it was CCTV footage of a gang meetup of the Tryhards' somewhere in the eastern portion of LA - however this time, in particular, Giovanni had noticed something a bit different. In the actual footage, Gio had noticed the presence of an all too familiar face that Tyrone needed to know about desperately, upon further inspection it was the same woman that was in the Casino a few days before... Tyrone then after a brief second and thought then realized that the woman in the footage was his former ally and friend Abigayle... Tyrone didn't by it but then also zoomed in on the footage captured on CCTV To add further disbelief and or sorrow - the Tryhard Mafia insignia or logo was prominently tattooed on her neck marking her presence as a high ranking and or feared member of the Tryhards. "I'm sorry Tyrone..." "Its fine Gio, now its time to really put an end to this fucker..." "Your not upset Tyrone..?" "To be honest I am, however, there is no pity for actions as sinister as this she will fall with the Mafia Gio - mark my words..." Tyrone then in a hurry left the Casino and really considered the actions that were soon to be followed as even he himself could not believe that this is who he had to target for the Diamond and its safety as a whole... Tyrone's Quest for Redemption Tyrone had left the casino and kept himself on the low for the next few hours with only Giovanni, Jamal and David knowing what exactly he was going to do. Tyrone had ventured to his mansion compound and began to prepare himself for a final fight that he knew deep down wasn't going to end in a pretty manner... Tyrone also received the exact location of hiding that his former ally had chosen in the mess, it was near Jamal's home city of Compton were in a crack cocaine lockup Abigayle was hiding and keeping herself low to avoid any contact with the outside enemy forces. However, Tyrone knew what he to do and before making his way out stocked up on weapons and a new set of gear before also heading out in a brand new vehicle dubbed the "Vigilante" The Pursuit Tyrone had left his mansion estate in his newest prize of power and skill, the "Vigilante" was a heavily armored all-terrain car that was manufactured originally for a superhero movie set however Tyrone ended up purchasing it and keeping it for himself to use in situations like this. While about halfway there from the eastern portion of Los Angeles to Compton Tyrone received a phone call from David - "So your actually doing this huh Ty..." "Well David for the greater sake of what we have established, it's the only thing we can do..." "Damn nigga well don't sweat you take out this bitch and we always got yo back homie..." "Thanks" "Anytime" Tyrone then hung up the phone and realized shortly he had arrived at his home city, but also the residence of his former partner in crime... Mafia Headline Tyrone had reached the crack dungeon and or "drug palace" of Abigayle, it was somewhat fortified with armored windows and Mafia men outside - however, using a silenced G36C Carbine Tyrone had made easy work of them in an instant Tyrone had then stealthily entered the main hall doors of the palace and began to make his way through waves of guards who he took out in a heartbeat, using his proper military and special forces training to his advantage the dark and dimly lit corridors proved to be no match for the Mafia members inside as they had no chance when going up against Tyrone Tyrone during the operation took out several security cameras enabling him to venture through the crack lair mostly undetected for a majority of the mission at stake. The opposing Mafia crew seemed to have no idea what was going on inside and simply began to have been picked off one by one by Tyrone using a variety of silenced firearms to avoid making noise while storming the compound. After clearing out the many floors of the crack palace and destroying all CCTV cameras, Tyrone made his way to the final floor and or the master penthouse which was home to nonother than the sinner Abigayle herself... The Final Encounter Tyrone and then finally reached the immense sense of dread and or payback, Tyrone had entered the luxurious master penthouse that was home to his former ally, he ventured to the main floor of the suite - clothes, lingerie and the presence of marijuana and other drugs ingulfed the gigantic atmosphere of the larger than life penthouse. Tyrone had then realized that Abigayle was sitting right on the main center of the couch presented right in front of him, it seemed that she also realized the presence of Tyrone and before she got up she hit her crack pipe another time and then stood up to face Tyrone upfront - *Coughs* "I've been waiting for your arrival Tyrone, but tell me how do I look?" "What in god's name happened to your sorry ass" "What do you mean, oh the new look thanks for me referring to me as cute! - Anyway the mafia shit, ah its nothing really just criminal extortion and whatever I needed to do to survive in this city, Tyrone..." "You've gone mental nigga, what the fuck happened to the times and shit we used to roll with, you couldn't live with your own dignity and self-esteem - I suppose we have to do things the hard way now..." "It's alright Tyrone I have become what I always dreamed of, no more E - Girl chants, no more bullshit the Tryhards are where I have belonged for the longest time, and I do sincerely seek a better opportunity in life..." "Fuck you Abigayle, dumbass hoe..." *Blushes* - "Oh Tyrone yo- Within an instant, a dark figure swiftly lunged across the room at an almost inaudible level... The next thing was a large katana like the blade had deeply penetrated Abi's chest and caused her to start bleeding immensely, despite the blade being pulled out in another second - another slash occurred. However this time Abigayle looked down and saw her right arm had been completely torn off by another quick slash of the swift blade... She paused thought about herself and things she did before looking Tyrone dead center in the eyes, blood pouring from her arm and chest before collapsing onto the floor and dying shortly after... "Spectre reporting contract complete..." "Who the hell are you..." "You may not know me, Mr. Williams, however, I know you and this female here who you can see crossed swords with death, anyways your actions have been justified by me as I had to worry about obtaining my precious kill - until next time be cautious on the sign of death and the vibe he brings Tyrone...." The figure then packed away the large katana like blade and exited the scene via a destroyed window near the entrance of the penthouse Tyrone then glimpsed at the corpse of his former partner, her short sweater and leggings had been reduced to nothing but a dark shaded red thanks for the gaping wound in her abdomen and her discarded arm could be seen laying just a few short feet away also covered in blood... Tyrone then had a brief flashback of all the times he had with Abigayle, the drug deals, MC contracts, cargo work, and mercenary contracts they all did mean something at one point - however, all of these memories and times simply didn't mean anything to Tyrone any more... "Shock a doodle Abi..." Tyrone thought before exiting the compound Separate Path Tyrone had left the compound and thus realized what had just happened, the sincere murder of his former ally was a prominent task and was clearly justified by no more "pain on his shoulders' being felt by Tyrone. Tyrone had also contacted David and Jamal and not only explained the past history between him and Abigayle but also the bizarre murder that took place, Jamal and David, however, did agree with Tyrone's path and although he directly didn't kill Abi himself her death had such a giant effect it completely changed the scope and scale for the triads (Mafia) and The Diamond Casino and Resort. Tyrone had also made official confirmation plans to meet up and destroy the last giant corporate leaders of the Tryhard Mafia one by one, like the said plan that was discussed at the restaurant a few days prior to Abi's death. Tyrone also contacted Armando and Jose (Joecy) to inform them to infiltrate a Mafia meet located in the richer portion of Los Angeles, the "Richman Hotel" was for a short while home to a prominent representative of the Mafia dubbed "XIIIIIIIX" '''who needed to be taken out for good in order to sustain the longevity of The Diamond Casino and ensure no harm would be perceived upon Giovanni as well The final plans were then set upon the iconic crew, Armando and Jocey flanking the hotel to eliminate the intended target while David gives intel and at the same time Tyrone and Jamal using a heavily armored attack helicopter to destroy the remaining members of the Tryhard's that may prove a threat in the long run, Richman Raid Armando and Jose then around the late hours of the night left to meet up with the intended target at the famous Los Angeles hotel dubbed the "Richman", this hotel was commonly known for richer V.I.Ps and other rich executives that were visiting the city. Armando and Jose ventured to the hotel in a Ferrari Testarossa (Grotti Cheetah Classic) to avoid suspicion and therefore blend in with the rest of the Mafia members at the scene of the executive contract meeting. Armando and Jose were equipped with standard special forces gear provided to them by Tyrone and also basic radio communication systems from Jamal that had them keep in contact with the rest of the crew just in case any situation got messy or hectic, After around a 10 minute drive from their original starting point Armando and Jose had arrived at the Mafia meeting just in time as XIIIIIIIX was getting ready to depart the main doors of the beloved hotel. "Ight Jose, Schmoe and you gonna blast these niggas..." "Yes sir Armando" Armando and Jose positioned themselves behind the several parked cars in the main lot and continued to wait peacefully for the members of the Mafia to feel comfortable and potentially start to talk and ignore their basic surroundings, within minutes the many tryhards began to group up and starting having a large speech style chant with the man or "target" of the hour, "XIIIIIIIX"... Armando then looked over the hood of the car he was hiding behind one last time and then looked at Jose, before rolling out and gunning down a large group of enemies in his general sight, Jose began to do the same started taking out hordes of the Mafia one by one via deadly accurate shots from a rifle. The majority of the rival Mafia returned fire but weren't quick enough to react and got shot or simply were killed from the get-go. In this vast process, XIIIIIIIX was also shot several times and was therefore unable to walk and obviously run. Jose and Armando had closed in and taken out nearly all of the members that posed as a threat and proceeded to approach the bloody and or dying posture of the Mafia boss. "Well, it seems you've made an image here to our unforgettable Mafia picture..." "Shut up nigga, me and Jose busted a few caps in yo' bitch ass I don't wanna hear it.." But before Armando could fully finish his sentence another figure emerged from the darkness - A hail of gunfire was set in motion, Armando and Jose had to jump into cover as fast as possible due to the high number of rounds being dumped into their nearby surroundings. It turned out to be a Mafia member that had been inside a juggernaut or ballistic armor suit, with a 7.62 NATO Minigun that had begun to simply unload rounds into the nearby building and cars located at the parking lot. Armando and Jose also quickly realized that they were extremely short on ammo due to them using nearly all of it on the hordes of gunmen earlier who later became simple targets for them, using their survival instincts they seemingly hid and waited for backup. however as time grew the situation grew worse as the man in the heavy armor had outweighed them in terms of ammo and overall health and being able to tank damage significantly. It was mainly a huge deal time grew on and eventually it seemed as out of nowhere time "froze" as a gigantic explosion was heard and the flying corpse of the armor user was seen flying in the air, It was, of course, Tyrone and David in an AH64 - Apache Helicopter (Hunter) that had arrived for aerial support and ready to deliver the final blows to the Mafia once and for all. Tyrone was the main pilot and David was under control of the large.50 cal gunner turret that was known for its high penetration and damage for more grouped targets. Tyrone and David had saved Armando and Jose, who also went back and killed XIIIIIIIX once and for all with a .44 magnum shot to the head, clean as a whistle. After delivering the final blow Armando and Jose waved at Tyrone and David as they flew away, While Armando and Jose exited the scene via a stolen Mclaren Senna (Progen Emerus) that was parked nearby. Saving the Diamond Tyrone and David had then begun to really solve the problem, with Abigayle and her superior XIIIIIIIX dead the only thing left was for the duo to take out the remaining ground vehicles of the Mafia that were spread out through the city, Tyrone still although couldn't believe the actions he had witnessed to even get him this far but at last he knew deep down The Diamond was everything and he knew the "boys" were dearly on his side at all times... Tyrone had flown to the poorer regions of LA with David and began to eliminate the final targets which most of them were nothing but simple BMW's and Bentleys patrolling and getting destroyed in literally half a second, Jamal had also radio contacted Tyrone and David with the final target locations scattered up and about the streets near Compton, Tyrone and David then had pursued the final targets which were also just luxury Rolls Royce's and Mercedes models escorting paranoid yet ruthless Mafia V.I.Ps that within seconds were completely obliterated from a missile from the Apache rocket pods. Tyrone and David then had realized that the mission was done, all Mafia connections were either arrested or killed in the bloody process of modern-day Los Angeles. Tyrone had then flown back to LAX International at his hangar and met up with the rest of the crew - Jamal, Jose, Armando, Giovanni and another partner Greg had joined David and Tyrone for the gigantic celebration - the Mafia itself was finally reduced to nothing more than children at bay, although Tyrone did realize he had to witness his former partner in crime get brutally murdered in the process. it seemed to be all worth it as not only was the Diamond safe but the city of Los Angeles was saved from a hellish group of individuals who only directly cared about the horrors behind money and power... "Thanks, Tyrone" "No problem Mr. Ross" "Your a real one, also fuck her" *Chuckles* "I did, but she was drunk..." "What?" "Nothing Gio I'm kidding I swear..." ''Tyrone then rethink the entire story of events that unfolded, his partner being murdered, the destruction of a corrupt and ruthless Mafia, he lost a lot but he, in turn, was awarded in really connecting with the people he knew best and that to him at least was the only thing worth it in life...'' "FUCK MORI" With the destruction of the Mafia and the Diamond Casino under proper protection and confinement, Tyrone called up David to perform one final act of justice. Tyrone had dropped Abigayle's old 1964 Chevrolet Impala at the parking lot of the Diamond, Tyrone started to David that he "needed to erase her memory" once and for all and although Tyrone recalled the times as early as 2016 when he and Abigayle performed drive-bys and several drug deals in the iconic car it was time to get rid of it to better shape himself mentally. He and David had picked up the car from the parking lot of the casino and drove it across town in the late-night hours one last time, the scent of the interior, the discarded pants, and underwear in the back seat, the scent of marijuana in the glovebox, Tyrone recalled all of it but knew deep down what he was doing was ultimately an act of revenge and justice... Tyrone and David had then arrived at the proper destination, a coast of the beach near Venice LA - close to a sewer tunnel. Tyrone had placed a C4 explosive on the license plate of the car and ran back several feet before detonating it and lighting a cigarette with David. As the two watched the car destroyed and with the fire spreading about and ingulfing the interior - Tyrone recalled the events of earlier and he finally was truly accepting of what he had done and witnessed, he along with everyone who helped him go this far in history was really recognized to him and all of the things that they did to save the Diamond... A few hours later, Tyrone received a voice message from an anonymous source that he played and it stated - The voice sounded heavily distorted and modified as some sort of voice changer or modulator "Things are rarely entirely as they seem, the key is to grasp the bigger picture, to understand the larger forces at play, and Tyrone whatever happened earlier for yourself and the Diamond was ultimately justified and although the murder of your beloved friend was necessary, her love and commitment was extinct mind you and you must accept that reality, until next time stay safe and remember Potassium is always watching..." *Static noises* Tyrone then thought "Potassium...?" ''To be Continued...' Trivia/Further Notes * Tyrone's "Vigilante" is clearly a homage to the 1989 Batman movie but more specifically, the 1989 Batmobile driven by Batman. The name of the vehicle is also a reference to Batman as a whole and his persona in Gotham City. * Although not entirely specified the nicknames for Abigayle such as "Slutty Vampire" and others are a clear reference to extortion and lesser extent prostitution as of her older gang activities or a "horny" attitude * The Filipino Mafia is clearly a nod to the Russian and Italian Mafia, with extremely similar appearances and motives respectively. The name "Tryhards" are a reference to specific players of GTA Online who dress and act similar to the Mafia counterparts. * Abigayle's 1964 Chevrolet Impala is a reference and homage to rapper "Eazy - E", who was also a gangster and drove a 64' Impala for the hit song "N.W.A Boyz N the Hood" * To add further belief, Abigayle in the earlier 2016 storyline is heavily similar to Eazy - E and the character Ryder from "Grand Theft Auto San Andreas," the clothes are very similar to Ryder while her personality and attitude direct more to Eazy - E as a whole. * Tyrone's quote of "Shock a Doodle" is a reference to a quote of an old math teacher, who stated the same exact phrase * Spectre although mainly unknown at this point knew Abigayle for a brief period of time despite murdering her without any emotion * Tyrone meeting Gio and Abigayle originally through the cocaine sales in 2016 is a direct homage of the cocaine MC business featured in Grand Theft Auto Online * Abigayle can be promptly seen wearing Jordan 1 Retros in black and white in her original "gang" style appearance in 2016, however, due to her more professional look and acts in her return they are absent in her Season 4 counterpart. * "XIIIIIIIX" is a direct reference to barcode tryhard usernames featured on the Xbox and Playstation versions of Grand Theft Auto Online * In n Out is Jamal's favorite burger restaurant * The act of Tyrone infiltrating Abigayle's "crack palace" near Compton pays homage to the final mission of Grand Theft Auto San Andreas, in which Carl Johnson kills his former childhood friend Melvin Harris or "Big Smoke" for betraying him similar to how Abi betrayed Tyrone Williams * The license plate of Abi's 1964 Chevrolet Impala reads "MORIOHOE"